Akzeriuth
Akzeriuth ist eine Stadt aus Tales of the Abyss. Allgemeines Akzeriuth ist eine Minenstadt am fünften Sephiroth, die dementsprechend überwiegend von Bergleuten bewohnt wird. Die Einwohnerzahl beträgt sowohl zur Zeit der Herrschaft von Kimlasca als auch zu jener von Malkuth etwa 10.000. Akzeriuth war seit jeher von Kimlasca und Malkuth umkämpft, da die dortigen Erze sich außerordentlich gut für Waffen und Rüstungen eignen. Seit dem Verlust von Akzeriuth an Malkuth, muss Kimlasca daher auf andere heimische Erze zurückgreifen, die weniger qualitativ und zudem schlechter zu erreichen sind. Akzeriuth reicht aufgrund seiner Natur als Minenstadt tief in die Erde hinein. Mindestens vierzehn Minenschächte werden hierbei ergraben und bearbeitet. Geschichte Akzeriuth ist das Ziel der Helden, nachdem Luke fon Fabre erfolgreich nach Baticul zurückkehren konnte. Luke soll als Botschafter des Friedens Akzeriuth besuchen und den Einwohnern Mut spenden, denn Akzeriuth wird vom Miasma bedroht. Dieses ist hervorgekommen, je tiefer die Tunnelschächte reichten, und es dringt über die Fon Slots eines Menschen in sein Inneres und zerfrisst mit der Zeit dessen Organe. Da sämtliche Straßen von Malkuth nach Akzeriuth blockiert sind, wurde die Bitte an König Ingobert gerichtet, dass er die Einwohner retten lässt, auch wenn sie nicht seinem Volk angehören. Luke hat jedoch andere Pläne, die er mit den Helden jedoch nicht besprechen darf. Mit seinem Meister Van Grants hat er beschlossen, durch seine Hyperresonance das Miasma auf einen Schlag zu negieren, sodass die Einwohner nicht evakuiert werden müssen und sofort gerettet sind. Van behauptete Luke gegenüber, dass die Evakuierung der Einwohner von Akzeriuth laut der Score zu einem Krieg zwischen Malkuth und Kimlasca führt, was Luke zu verhindern gedenkt, um ein Held zu werden und dadurch seine Freiheit zu erlangen. Bei der Ankunft in Akzeriuth hat Luke daher wenig anderes im Sinn als schnellstmöglich Van zu treffen. Die Helden werden von Pyrope empfangen und stellen fest, dass die Situation deutlich schlimmer ist als sie sich vorgestellt hatten. Pyrope berichtet, dass Van mit dem Stoßtrupp bereits in den Tunnel 14 aufgebrochen ist, um die kollabierten Arbeiter zu retten. Ehe die Helden ihm folgen, wird Tear Grants von einem Oracle Knight namens Hyman aufgesucht, der Mohs über den siebten Fonstone unterrichtet hatte, der sich in Akzeriuth befinden soll. Ion bittet Tear daraufhin, den Verantwortlichen davon zu berichten, während er und die anderen Helden vorgehen. thumb|300px|left|Luke setzt den Passage Ring von Akzeriuth seiner Hyperresonance aus und zerstört ihn, wodurch der Sephiroth Tree vernichtet wird In den Tiefen des Tunnels 14 finden die Helden kollabierte Arbeiter vor, aber keinen Stoßtrupp. Luke wird hierbei von Kopfschmerzanfällen heimgesucht, weil Asch versucht, ihn aufzuhalten. Asch will ihm verbieten, auch nur einen Schritt weiterzugehen, aber während die anderen zurückbleiben, dringt Luke mit Ion weiter vor und trifft auf Van am Daathic Seal. Ion begreift, dass es sich bei Akzeriuth um eine Stadt an einem Sephiroth handelt, und glaubt nicht, dass die Öffnung des Siegels irgendeinen Nutzen bringen wird. Da Luke und Van jedoch darauf bestehen, öffnet Ion es, und sie dringen bis zu dem Passage Ring vor. Als Van Luke befiehlt, sich zu dem Passage Ring zu begeben und das Miasma zu negieren, ist Ion überrascht, dass dies tatsächlich funktionieren soll, wovon Luke überzeugt ist. Durch Vans Stichwort Foolish Replica Luke wird Lukes Kraft für eine Hyperresonance freigesetzt und der Passage Ring wird zerstört. Die Zerstörung des Passage Rings führt zur Vernichtung des Sephiroth Trees, da die Memory Particles aus dem Sephiroth nicht mehr gebündelt und die hiesigen Outer Lands nicht mehr gestützt werden können. Abseits davon eilt Tear zu Jade Curtiss und berichtet ihm davon, dass sich der Bericht über den siebten Fonstone als Lüge herausgestellt hat und es stattdessen eine Falle war, um sie gefangen zu nehmen. Jade wundert sich, wieso ausgerechnet sie, und sie erklärt, dass ihr Bruder sie vor der Zerstörung von Akzeriuth bewahren will, die er in Gang setzen wird. Geschlossen eilen die Helden zu Luke und Van am Passage Ring, wo Van sich und Asch, der ihn hatte aufhalten wollen, mit Monstern rettet. Da Tears Anwesenheit unerwartet für ihn kommt, erinnert er sie an die Fonic Hymns, damit sie überleben und begreifen kann, dass die Hässlichkeit der Welt nicht erhaltenswert ist. Mithilfe der Fonic Hymns kann Tear sich und die anderen Helden vor dem Miasma und einem tiefen Sturz bewahren, da sich ein gewaltiges Loch auftut, das ganz Akzeriuth verschlingt. Die Stadt versinkt mit zahlreichen Menschenleben und der Tartarus im Miasma des Qliphoth, wo die Helden den Tod des kleinen Johns mitansehen müssen, der unter dem Körper seines toten Vaters begraben ist und sich in der Masse des Miasmas nicht mehr retten kann. Kurzgefasst *Akzeriuth ist eine Minenstadt, die an dem fünften Sephiroth gelegen ist. *Akzeriuth gehört zu Malkuth, ist aber aufgrund seiner guten Erze seit jeher umkämpft gewesen. *Vans Motive nehmen deutlichere Züge an und er offenbart Luke endgültig als Replica. *Lukes Zerstörung des Passage Rings führt zur vollständigen Vernichtung von Akzeriuth und später zu Lukes ausgeprägter Persönlichkeitsänderung. *Durch Akzeriuth' Sturz wird die Existenz des Qliphoth und damit der ursprüngliche Aufbau der Welt offenbart. Ortsliste en:Akzeriuth Kategorie:Schauplätze aus Tales of the Abyss Kategorie:Auldrant